


unchain my heart

by sundogs



Category: One Direction, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, based on one direction's what a feeling, emo?, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundogs/pseuds/sundogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are best left forgotten, Harry wonders if it's time to give his up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unchain my heart

  
Harry's bleary eyes blinked open. Eyes adjusting to the brightness seeping through from the cracks in the curtains. With the room set in a hazy morning glow, he relaxes his head on the pillow. The smell of sex and uncertainty wafting into his nose, maybe a little hint of jasmine perfume as well. He feels a dull ache numbing his left arm. Harry guesses it's one of his lucky days today; he wakes up before she does, granting him more time to love her without her knowing. 

He carefully lifts his free hand. Mindful not to hit her face, he caresses her. Digits tangling into the golden locks of hair. She looks breathtakingly beautiful, he thinks. The haze in the room setting her skin in a soft glow. Her lips are pouted unconsciously, brows furrowed slightly. If Harry guessed correctly, she was probably dreaming of something stupid, like their old family dog choking on a carrot bit or something. He wants to kiss her, always had. He bites his lip until it turns beet red. Harry was never fond of holding himself back.

" _Am I too late?_ " He thinks. 

**He knows.**

The weight on his shoulder lifts. Harry's eyes train on her figure. He pretends to ignore the frown that marks her face once she sees her surroundings.

\----

Harry was brewing coffee for the both of them. The meticulous process further heightening the awkward atmosphere in the air nearly choking him. His fingers tremble sliding her a mug across the wooden surface of his table. The words Taylor says next seem to be more bitter than the coffee in his mug. 

"Let's stop this," She says.

Before Harry could speak, she intervenes. 

"We don't love each other anymore, right?" Correction. She is not in love with him anymore, while he still longs for her in secret. She'll never know though.

"I mean it's been months, Harry. We'll never work this out," She avoids his eyes. Harry's been told that his eyes are very expressive. 

"Was it too late?" What Harry was referring to, he didn't need to mention. Taylor understood what he meant. 

"I guess? Listen, I met someone new."

\----

They don't say words of separation. Instead, Harry's gripping her arm in a hold a little too tight. He assumes that Taylor figured out why he's like this: clingy, anxious, desperate. She gives him the freedom to use her, in a way. Because people who don't enjoy the physical contact anymore get used, right? Harry could feel the hypothetical timer of how long he's allowed to touch her tick. She burns holes into his hand. He could feel her wince, as if she never enjoyed his skin on hers at all.

Harry instantly lets go when he feels her shift on her toes.

Like a dream, she flees his house.

\----

People don't know how deafening silence is. Harry always obsessed with that particular juxtaposition. He thought about how things were what they are but also something entirely different at the same time. Could it be that Taylor agreeing to mess around with him was because of different reasons compared to his? Did she want to love him like he wanted to love her? Or did she just enjoy the momentary high she gets from having sex with him? 

If people asked Harry what his dreams were when he was 10, he'd answer: a performer, when he was 17: to be famous, and his present self: to make Taylor his. 

She was a beautiful person to love, he concludes. But was it really worth it to love someone beautiful when it costs beating your heart up for a million times?

And just like that, Harry's dreams remain as dreams and the moon grieves for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [for emma] this is my first time posting one of my fics, please give contructive criticism and give my fic love!! continue to ship haylor thanks!!!


End file.
